


Together

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, brother marco, marcos death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Together

It was late when there was a sudden knock at your door rooms. It brought you out of a horrific nightmare. You hadn’t left in a couple of days now and everyone was worried to death.   
Death. That was how you got here. Your brother, Marco, had promised he would be here, he would protect you no matter what. But it didn’t matter any more. He was gone.   
Your whole world was torn apart in that moment, when Jean had walked up to you, his eyes watering and his hands shaking.   
When he told you, you had slapped him. You told him never to lie about something like that. But your anger and disbelief had quickly disappeared and you had collapsed in a sobbing heap. Arms had wrapped around you and you were pulled against Jeans chest. You didn’t know how long he held you for but he never complained. As Marcos best friend, you wondered how much he resented having to be the one to tell you but you would rather it him than anyone else.   
The three of you had been inseparable since the start of training. But the three of you were now a duo.   
It was Jean who had brought you here to rest. And it was him who came to check on you more often than necessary.   
Getting up and going to the door, you opened it to see Jean standing there with 2 plates of food in his hands.   
“You need to eat.” He spoke in a low but soothing voice as you stepped back from the door to let him in.   
“Im really not hungry.” You shook your head as you closed the door behind him but didn’t turn to face him. He instantly heard how your voice shook as you spoke.   
“You alright?” He asked, placing the plates on the table then walking up behind you. As soon as you felt him touch your shoulder, you couldn’t help but smile. How selfish was it to think about such feelings now? Glancing at him over your shoulder, you just couldn’t help it.   
Emotions were a tricky thing at the best of times. But now, you were grieving, lonely, heartbroken and distraught. You wanted nothing more than to hear Marcos voice just one last time. Even if he was trying to get you to do the one thing you didn’t want to do.   
\----------------------3 weeks ago ----------------  
“You know, it’s a nice day to confess your feelings, [y/n].” Marco looked up at the clouds while a smile played on his lips. You rolled your eyes.   
“Oh yes, lovely day for rejection.” You mused, mirroring him by looking up at the sky as if you were speaking about going on a picnic.   
“you two are too strong headed for your own good.” Marco chuckled as he shook his head.   
“It wouldn’t work. He wants to join the military police. And I want to be a scout. We would never see each other, Marco. After trainings done, I doubt we will see much of each other anyway.” You signed, not noticing someone was listening into your conversations.   
“So you know.” He raises an eyebrow at you.   
“Know what?”   
“About Jeans feelings for you.” He clarified.   
“Yes, I know. But like I said, it wouldn’t work. I wont hold him back from going into one of the best jobs you can get and I don’t want to put him through the fear of me not returning. Its just not fair.” You signed again, blinking back the tears before smiling. “But hey, a girl can dream.”   
The two of you laughed.   
\---------------------------present time ----------------  
“You had a bad dream again.” Jean stated, not even bothering to ask anymore. He knew all too well whenever your eyes closed you dreamt a thousand different ways your brother had died. He dreamt them too.   
You couldn’t answer, deciding just to nod your head a few times and turn to face him while leaning on the door.   
“It-it will get better.” Jean tried to comfort you but stumbled over his wording. “I-I mean it will get easier. No! not easier. Uh-“ But you interrupted him with a small giggle.   
You hadn’t so much as cracked a smile in days. Well, not a proper one. Not like this. It stopped Jean dead in his tracks as he stared down at you. He was now right in front of you.   
Reaching out, you pressed your palm to his cheek, cupping his face with your right hand.   
“Thank you so much for everything, for putting me first. I know how hard this has been on both of us but I know you. You put on a brave face. I really don’t know how I could have coped if you weren’t here. Marco was lucky to have a friend like you.” You smiled.   
Jean stared down at you with wide eyes. Those words meant so much to him, especially coming from you. He wanted nothing more than to protect you from the pain, knowing it must be a hundred times worse than his own. He wanted to protect you, and he finally knew what to do.   
“Im joining the scouts.” He blurted out, finally making and accepting the decision that had haunted him since Marcos death.   
Instantly, your face fell and your hand dropped.   
“What? No, Jean. You know how dangerous it is. You wanted to go into the interior, right? I thought that was your biggest dream? You wanted-“ You spoke frantically, the fear of losing him too making you feel sick. But Jean interrupted.   
“I wanted that before. But not now. Now, I just want to keep you safe.” He spoke with an air of purpose but that wasn’t going to stop you from trying to protect him.   
“No, no, please don’t do that for me.” Your eyes filled with tears and they ran down your cheeks as you reached out and gripped his shirt, trying to shake some sense into him. But he smiled and placed his hands over yours.   
“I always thought you were right. Things could never work between soldiers in the scouts and the interior. But Marco always said that I would regret it if I didn’t tell you how I felt. And he was right. I heard when you said you knew, so I thought any chance was dead and I should leave it. But in those moments that I saw death, I knew my biggest failure wasn’t not telling you I loved you, but not protecting you. I know this is the wrong time to say this and your grieving. But nothing you say will ever change my mind. Its never been about if I can call you my own, its about me protecting you as much as I can. I will fight for your safety till the ever end, you can count on that. And all I want in return is to see you smile.”   
He finishes his heartfelt speech by touching your cheek which was wet with tears.   
“Jean?” You breathed, noticing how close he was. Once he hummed a response, you took a deep breath. “Do you think this is selfish?”   
“What?” He frowns. You slip your hands up his chest and around his neck.   
“This.” You breath before pressing your lips to his.   
While he jumped slightly at your actions, he let out a soft humming sound which send a shiver down your spine. You didn’t need an answer. It was selfish. Incredibly selfish. You had lost your brother, you were still grieving, but something felt right.   
Marco had always joked about if his best friend and his sister got married. How it would be perfect and the two of you were right for each other. He saw emotions and feelings form long before you even knew about them yourself. He saw so much more than anyone else and it was that sight that allowed him to push the two of you close together.   
Maybe he thought if you loved Jean, you might go into the military police. Maybe he thought it would keep you safe for a little while more.   
You had had a few boyfriends in your youth, but Marco had never seen them look at you the way Jean does. Even when you were riding out, Marco had told Jean to protect you even though he saw the way Jeans shoulders relaxed slightly when he realised you were in his team.   
Jeans hands grabbed your waist and lifted you up. Within seconds, you were pressed against the door, your legs wrapped around him as he kissed you hard.   
It was the wrong time and the wrong place, you both knew that. But you needed him. You need Jean right here and now.   
It wasn’t even to forget about Marcos death, not that you ever could. It was to distract you, to make the pain subside for a brief moment. Jean needed the same. No one else could offer this escape, nothing else could offer the thrill or passion you felt for each other.   
“Its not selfish at all.” Jean whispered as he pulled back from the kiss.   
You were still crying but you couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly at his words.   
“If we join the scouts, we do it together.” You said, your heart racing. You expected Jean to frown and tell you he didn’t need anyone to help him, that he could do it all himself. But he didn’t.   
Instead, he pressed his forehead to yours.   
“Together.” He agreed, his eyes closed as tears fell and cascaded down his cheek.


End file.
